


idk what to title it yet but its a dan howell x reader

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety and panic attacks, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Soz, World War III, XReader, danhowellxreader, i had a dream about this so here it is, i shall not write smut but who knows, idk what to tag help, mentions of your families, new house bc london apmt is dead, of course there will be innuendos tho who do you think i am, ok the tags are just spoilers i sowwy, self harming reader sorry, stay safe, terrorist attacks, trigger warning for like every chapter, u have to wait a bit for the good parts(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)like a few chaps, why am i always incuding self harm oops, youre neighbors with dnp :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: congrats! youve reached 9 million subcribers on youtube! your merch is selling (like a god church(ill go home)) and your fans are being supportive. youve saved up enough money to move to london!you know a few things, but what you dont know is that theres a lot of suprises coming your way.(reader insert has female pronouns so sry if you dont use them)-yep im back with a fanfic nobody asked for but it was decent in my head so here-





	1. moving in and unexpected surprises

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the joke in the summary
> 
> also (h/c) = hair color

**your pov**

i awake to the sound of brendon urie's singing pouring out of my phone speaker. 

_"JUST ANOTHER LA DEVOTEE"_

of course i had to choose the loudest part of a loud song for my alarm. at least its a damn good song. i dont really want to move but then it hit me: IM MOVING TO LONDON TODAY!!

i almost forgot. shame on me. i nearly jump out of bed and trip over all the small suitcases and backpacks that didnt go with the large furniture the other day. 

(a/n spare me idk how moving works especially internationally)

everything is packed and ready to go except for a few outfits and stuff that i might need on the trip. i packed everything i cared about earlier such as any and every band/dan and phil merch i own so i dont forget them. oh how i love dnp. i remember meeting them at vidcon but they were busy and we didnt get to talk. but i did get a picture. after announcing that im moving to london, some people suggested that im just moving to be closer to them. i mean sure its a pro but i need a change of scenery. also ive always wanted to this without particular reason. i dont know. 

i take a shower and brush my (long/medium length/short) (h/c) hair and (let it air dry/blowdry it). i wear a black t-shirt and skinny jeans and then i take my suitcases and stuff to the front door. i already weighed each suitcase and put the smaller stuff in bigger suitcases so i wont do it at the very last second. i still have a couple of hours before i need to leave. i go on my phone to check things because im going to change my number so i dont see a point in conserving data now. 

i go on twitter and tweet:  
_'last day in the USA. :')'_ **(if you dont live there well u did in this just pretend k thank)**

i instantly get a lot of replies and likes but thats what you expect when you have millions of fans. because im verified, i only get notifications from other verified people. a year ago you nearly exploded when you got the notifications _'danisnotonfire is now following you'_ on all my social media. i remember how i instantly screenshotted everything to let the moment last. shortly after, phil also started following me. so much fangirling. the neighbours probably heard all the screaming. anyway, after i tweeted one notification stood out:

_'danielhowell liked your tweet'_

*time skip to arriving at the house brought to you by dan's chat up lines*

after paying the cab driver with the money i converted earlier, i stepped out of the taxi and took a good look at my new home. i didnt spend too much time doing that as i was eager to go inside. i already met the previous owners so i already had a key. i unlocked he door as fast as i could and nearly ran in. it was almost completely white. at least i bought it because im thinking of painting it some other colors. by other colors i mean black or blue not gonna lie. i set my suitcases down and brought in the other two large ones. the truck with my furniture should be here soon. 

its very boring to sit around without wifi (i still havent gotten it yet) so i decide to walk around and maybe meet some neighbours.

i change into a black long sleeved dan and phil aesthetic shirt and keep the black ripped skinny jeans on.

i walk out of my house and take a deep breath for no reason. i walk down the sidewalk, or "pavement" as they call it around here, and stop a few steps before my new neighbors house. i guess i should introduce myself and possibly warn them about my youtube career because i might do some weird crap and i dont really want them to be unprepared. i finally get to their front door and after a few moments of mental preparation i knock. i hear footsteps and then step a little back as the door slighly opens and someone pokes their head through just enough to see. 

wait a second...

i see curly brown hair and brown eyes. and i'd recognize those eyebrows anywhere.

dan?!

my jaw nearly drops. just as i recognize him he seems to recognize me. hes eyes widen and he moves behind the door without closing it. less than a second later he opens the door wider and i can see him fully. 

i still cant speak out of shock. im literally meeting one of my idols right now. 

"y/n?!?" he slightly stutters. he seems to be in shock as well.

"dan?" 

its silent for a moment until i finally speak up.

"umm.. hi? i guess you already know me.. and i already know you..."

he nods. "of course i know you! i mean- um- im kind of a big fan. im fanboying like crazy on the inside you dont even know."

"oh my god really? im a really big fan of you, too! um..so...i just moved in to that house over there," i point to my house. "so i guess we're neighbours?"

"please, come on in."

i cant believe it. i walk in and dan closes the door behind me. 

"PHIL! COME DOWN! WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST!!" dan yells.

i hear some shuffling and then footsteps. then i see phil walk to the stairs. when he's on the stairs he sees you and smiles. "y/n? what are you doing here?" he asks with a cheery tone.

"i just moved in next door, actually. i was waiting for the truck with my stuff and i decided to meet some neighbours. im glad i did." i say with a smile.

phil is at the bottom of the steps now. he looks through the blurry glass and then back to me. "i think the truck might be here," he says, opening the door. i turn around and look out.

"yup, thats the truck. i guess ive got to go," i say, almost sadly. "bye guys!" you wave back at them, walking to my house.

"um, WAIT!" i hear dan say. "we could help you unpack?"

you were a little suprised. "really? um...sure! if you really want." he nods.

"ok! you gonna come, phil?" he asks.

"sure, why not!"

*time skip to after getting everything in the house*

"ugh, this is tiring! can we do most of it tomorrow?" i moan.

"yeah everything is so heavy!" phil chimes.

"yeah too much excersize for one day," dan agrees, breathlessly.

"i guess ill just sleep on the floor tonight and do my bed tomorrow," i say, sitting on the floor.

"uh, you could sleep at our place?" dan suggests "i mean, if you want."

"sure!" i smile.

my life in london is going great so far.


	2. sleepoverrrr (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew
> 
> also in this fic u and dnp live in a houses also ur rich 
> 
> and i figured out where u come from and stuff and i had to do a bit of research for areas and language bc idk anything about ohio or arabic so my magical friend helped me out thanks fren 
> 
> ok enjoy

for the sleepover, i packed a black hoodie, a black t-shirt, and gym shorts (a/n i wear those as pj's and so will you lmao). i also packed a toothbrush and got all my electronics (by that i mean my phone, macbook, earbuds, and chargers).

dan and phil watched me pack everything and then we walked to their house. 

i set my stuff down by the couch and sat down. "so...lets get to know eachother better!" started phil. "you first, y/n."

"well what do you want to know?"

"anything, i guess. things you like or a backstory."

"okay, well, things i like are chocolate, youtube, and music. mostly twenty one pilots or panic! at the disco. those are my favorites," you answered. **(a/n sorry if you hate those things)** "i dont know...a backstory...well i remember most of it. i moved to nashville, tennessee from columbus, ohio when i was 12 because my dad found a new job and it payed well. im the middle child, i have one older brother and a younger sister,, and im half lebanese on my mom's side. my mom didnt know much english and mainy only knew arabic so my dad learned a lot from her even though he already knew arabic because he studied it. also, because they only communicated in arabic i ended up learning it, too, so im fluent, just not the best. anyway, my life was just boring until i decided to do youtube and blah blah blah, now im here! also, im related to tyler joseph, thats cool. the end." you looked at dan and phil who were listening intently the whole time. "wow. do you think you could teach us arabic?" dan asked. i lightly chucked and said, "depends what you want to know, remember, im not that good. i kinda forgot a quite a few things over time."

"wait, youre related to tyler joseph?" phil asks.

_asking the important questions._

"yep, distant cousin. i used to visit him and his family back when we lived in columbus. also, we're pretty close, he's, like, my number one go-to person if im having a problem or im feeling down or something alog those lines." as i spoke i got a sudden flashback that i didnt need at this time. i didnt pause, i just kept talking, even though i just started thinking about the summer of 2009. a time i didnt need to be thinking about right now. "fun fact: i was also friends with josh dun in elementary school, before he met tyler. twenty one pilots knows me! i think i still have tyler's number, would you like to call?"

"well, sure, but wont he be busy?"

"we'll see i guess" i said, pulling put my phone. "wait, can i have the wifi?" i asked. "sure," dan said, and he entered the wifi info. i went back and scrolled through my contacts until i found tyler's. i hope he hasnt changed his number, even though we saw each other just several months ago. i tapped on his contact and pressed call.

"youre seriously calling tyler joseph?" dan asked, laughing lightly.

"yes, now, shush!" i told him.

tyler answered after three rings. "hello?" i heard his tired voice and put him on speaker.

"hey, did i wake you up?" i asked quietly.

"nah, im just tired today. whats up?"

"well you know how i moved to london, right?"

"mmhmm" (p much means yes)

"well my neighbours were very familiar. ever heard the names dan and phil?"

"yeah! theyre in my mentions quite frequently."

"well guess what," i dont wait for him to respond. "theyre my neighbours!"

"hi!" dan and phil said in sync and tyler greeted them back.

"so, anything you'd like to say?" i said to all of them.

"well," tyler starts. "be good friends to little y/n over here. she's sensitive."

"hush," i said quickly. "wait, hey tyler, do you think i could have josh's number? or you could text him 'y/n from elementary says hi' or something."

"you knew josh back then?" tyler asked.

"actually, yeah. i just never said, not sure why. anyway, dan, phil, anything to say?" i asked them.

"it was nice talking to you! even though y/n did all the talking," phil piped up.

"yeah, what he said," dan agreed.

"well im just gonna go now, talk to you later tyler, bye!"

"bye," tyler said, and with that, i ended the call.

"so that was tyler joseph," i said, pulling my left sleeve down further just incase, _ya know._ i dont think im going to tell them _now_. i mean, i trust them and all (even though i just met them in real life, not through a screen), but im not ready. hopefully they dont see or notice anythig soon. luckily, nobody noticed a thing. "so, what do ya want to do?" i asked. i was hoping we could have a movie marathon until we fall asleep. well, until the boys fall asleep. im going to have major jet lag, but i'll try to sleep so i can fix my sleep schedule now instead of later.

"wait," i started again. "have you watched 13 reasons why yet?"

"not yet, but if you want to i guess we could now," dan answered.

"in that case, we need popcorn!" phil exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a mess all my writing in impromtu fml and forget about timezones on this one lol
> 
> i literally made everything up as i went so congrats on ur connections with tøp
> 
> iF yOu wAnt mE tO coNtinUe tHis stOry , prEsS a kUdOs sO i knOw
> 
>  
> 
> idk^^
> 
>  
> 
> how can i improve my writing??.?


	3. sleepoverrrr pt. 2 + rest of the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapter titles are like fob songs lol (idk thats what ive heard dont yell at me i dont listen to them much)
> 
> school is coming up so updates might be eVeN sloWer jfc anyway enjoy :)

when we started watching the episodes, it was around 8:00 pm. **(im american oops well so are you in this fic so deAl with it)** we had popcorn, candy, and some american snacks i brought with me from home.

now, it was about 1 am and we were on the fifth episode. back home, it would've been around 7 pm.

we were on the couch in the lounge, phil to my left and dan to my right. phil was seemingly getting a bit sleepy while dan and i were wide awake. suddenly, my phone started ringing with my meme-y roblox death sound remix of we are number one which made us all jump a little. i'm that kind of person.

(oof)

dan and phil giggled a bit (most likely at the ringtone) as i picked it up and read the contact name.

_'mother'_

i named her that because i wanted to, not because im formal in any way.

"ive gotta take this," i said as i picked up my phone and walked to the kitchen.

**(anything in brackets pretend its arabic even if u dont know it bc i dont and ny friend wont help me but ur talking to ur mom here k?!?)**

"[hello?]" i said after i accepted the call.

"[hi, y/n! did you get your stuff and unpack yet?"]

"[i guess you could say that...everything is in the front room.]"

"[so, did you meet any neighbors?]" she asked as phil poked his head around the corner, followed by dan.

"[yes, i did. turns out i already knew them.]"

"[thats cool, how?]"

"youtube," i simply stated, which made dan and phil look at me curiously. i gave them a small smile and shook my head.

"[oh, well thats nice.]" she replied.

"[well, its getting late, i should go.]" it _was_ gettig late but i wasnt near the point of being sleepy, i just didnt feel like talking about my day or anything.

"[oh, sorry! what time is it in london?]"

i moved the phone from my ear to check the time, only to see it read 7:14 pm because i didnt change it yet.

"[umm, hold on a second,]" i said. i muted the microphone and looked to dan and phil who were still in the same spot. 

"hey, what time is it?" i asked.

"erm," dan started as he checked his phone clock. "1:14 am."

"thanks," i said as i unmuted the mic and informed my mother of the magical time diference.

"[oh! well go to sleep!]"she said.

"[haha, not that easy. i just came here, ya know? my body is on a different schedule.]" its true, my sleep schedule is messed up. thanks, jet lag.

"[well, anyway, bye! try and fix that schedule.]"

"[haha, alright, bye,]" i said as i ended the call.

"nice ringtone, y/n," dan said as he and phil came up to me.

"oi, shut up." i said.

"i dont think i'll ever forget it," phil added.

"so what was that about?" dan asked, regarding the phone call as he opened the fridge.

"nothing, my mom was just checking up on me." i replied. "so, how are you liking the series?"

"im pretty intrigued," said phil. "i feel so bad for hannah! she didnt deserve that."

"i agree," dan chimed in **(not gonna do it.....not gon- WITH A HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF ok sorry)**

"yeah," i say softly. though i loved the series, i still get tiny flashbacks of... _that._ but i dont exactly get 'triggered' or go into a mode of panic because...well actually i dont know why. i guess im just past it. not exactly but...yeah i'll stop.

it was when i looked down i noticed i was still in ripped skinny jeans, which arent exactly the most comfortable.

"hey, can i just go change my clothes in the bathroom or something?" i asked.

"um, yeah, the its over there," said phul, lointing towards the bathroom.

i muttered a small 'thanks' and went to get my other clothes. i got my shorts (that werent too short, but short enough where if you raised it a little you could definitely see a few scars. long story short whenever i do happen to do it i never go low, even if i have to go over old scars), a black tank top, and a black hoodie to go on top.

when i was done changing, i made sure my shorts were as low as possible without it being noticeable, and put my previously worn clothes back in my bag.

i got back to the lounge to find dan and phil already there on their, most likely waiting for me.

dan giggled a bit when he saw me.

"what?" i asked, cocking a brow.

"nothing, just your outfit makes no sense. are you hot or cold? make up your mind!" dan said overdramatically.

"oi, shuddup." i blushed lightly and sat down.

"hey, you can unpause it now."

•••••

after finishing the episode, we decided we should save the rest for later.

"so, when do you think we're gonna finish unpacking my furniture?" i asked the boys.

"i dunno, most likely tomorrow if we feel like it," dan answered.

i looked over to phil to see him nearly half asleep.

"hey, phil, you look tired. you should sleep," i told him. dan looked over and mumbled words of agreement.

"no, im awake! im fine!" phil said, yet dan and i were unconvinced. 

"phil," dan warned. "it's past your bedtime." i giggled a bit.

"hey! im an adult. i have no bedtime," phil replied, slightly more awake now that we were talking.

"philip, go to your bed his instant," i firmly demanded, acting like a mom.

"ugh, yes, mum." dan and i chuckled a bit as he yawned and trudged upstairs.

we started talking about music when i yawned as well. i mean, you cant blame me, ive been awake for almost twelve hours. i always sleep for longer than i am awake.

"someones tired," dan teased.

"kinda," i said, shrugging it off. i could use some sleep though, that move was tiring.

"it's ok to be sleepy y'know," dan said, giggling. i blushed slightly. "you can sleep on the sofa bed in the office and i'll just sleep in my room. you know, the usual. i'll get the sheets."

•••••

i had a nice sleep. i woke up and looked around. then, my stomach rumbled. i pulled the covers off and got off of the sofa bed, making sure nothing showed. (im sure you know what i mean when i say nothing). i escapes the room and walked to the kitchen where i heard random clatter and banter.

i walked into the kitchen where i saw dan and phil attempting to make a decent breakfast. phil turned around and noticed me.

"hey, y/n! are you ready for..." dan turned around when phil said your name then smirked when he paused.

"delia smith pancakes!" dan said, filling in the pause.

•••••

after we ate i grabbed all my stuff and we went to my place, which was still unfurnished.

"where's my babies?" i asked, reffering to my piano, basic drumset, and ukulele. the boys grinned.

"your what?" asked phil.

"my babies. my piano, my drums, and my uke," i said.

"i didnt kbow you could play the drums?" said dan.

"i kind of can. i suck, though, as i have no coordination."

"anyway, lets get unpacking!" excaimed phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> describe what would make the story better or ideas for future capters so i can make the book better for you :)

**Author's Note:**

> ta da. ive started another shitty fic.  
> :)  
> so if you have suggesfions for how it should continue or any corrections and comments feel free to leave them below  
> kudos if you liked :)
> 
> also where should your american hometown be? i remember visiting nashville for the fireworks show in music city(nashville) for the fourth of july and i loved it so that might be it but if you really dont want to then say somewhere else
> 
> comment some motivation if you want this to continue and ill see you next time :)


End file.
